


What to expect III

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Husbands, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: During the last stage of his pregnancy everyone gets on Tony's nerves. Steve decides they need some time away from the others. Meanwhile Peter is worried about his place in their family.





	What to expect III

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this story. :-) 
> 
> The previous parts are:  
> What to expect I (part 6 of this series)  
> What to expect II (part 12 of this series)

After the initial first shock Tony's mind and body adapted pretty well. Especially once the morning sickness wore off and he learned not to panic at every twitch. the progress of his pregnancy was good and his doctor was very content.

 

He feels well, and is far more relaxed than at the beginning. The others however are not relaxed at all. They treat him like a raw egg, it's hilarious and annoying in equal parts.

 

He first didn't notice it, but apparently the others set the rule not to argue with Tony by all means. First Tony felt a bit surprised at the sudden idyllic atmosphere, but when one day one of his AIs breaks Clint's arrow and he accidentally steps on Sam's super expensive the-chicks-will-love-them sunglasses, and none of them even bats an eye, he knows.

 

"Magenta," he says one day while he sips at his tea. He has joined the others fro breakfast today.

 

Bruce looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"I thought the kitchen and the living room could do with a new fresh color."

 

"Magenta," Thor blinks. "So that's a color.."

 

"Isn't that..." Clint scrunches his nose. "... like pink?"

 

"Pink?" Sam asks in horror.

 

"A dark pink. And not really. Goes into purple." Tony frowns, looking down at his feet sadly. "Don't you like it?"

 

"No," Thor hurries to say. "Fine color indeed!"

 

"The room will look good in it," Clint agrees though his voice lacks real enthusiasm.

 

Rhodey shoots him a glare before nodding at Tony. "Whatever color you choose, it will be perfect."

 

Out of the corner of his eyes Tony can see how Steve bites down on his lips, his shoulders shivering slightly like he is holding back his laughter. "So," Steve says later when they are about to go to bed. "When are you going to tell them that you won't turn the living room into a pink paradise?"

 

Tony looks at Steve confused. "What do you mean?"

 

Steve looks a tidbit uncertain. "I mean, you didn't plan on painting it... magenta... for real... did you?"

 

Tony's eyes go wide in what he hopes is an innocent look. "You thought I was joking?"

 

Steve looks horrified for a moment, so much that Tony can't hold his laugh back. "You!" Steve grins and grabs him by his hips, pushing him down into the mattress and tackling him there. Tony smiles up at him.

 

"If I ever do something so crazy as to paint a whole room in dark pink, please stop me."

 

Steve chuckles. "Better pink than baby blue."

 

"You don't like blue?" Tony asks confused. "Since when?"

 

"Baby blue, not blue." Steve shivers. "Can't stand it."

 

Tony grins. "Steve, literally everything about you is blue. Your eyes, your Captain America suit, your shield."

 

"They are not baby blue though," Steve argues.

 

This discussion is so silly it makes Tony laugh. "Fine," he gives in. "So, I won't paint anything in baby blue."

 

Steve loosens the grip on his wrists, smirking slightly. "Good," he says before he pulls Tony into a kiss.

 

 

~~~

 

Within all the craziness there were only two people treating Tony as normal as possible – or at least they tried to. One would be Steve. The other Peter. Bruce, Rhodey and Natasha tried, but failed miserably. The others didn't even seem to put true effort into it. Steve and Peter seemed to be the remaining sane people around him who weren't caught in the complete baby craze.

 

Just the other day Tony had a plate with porridge and coffee on it ripped from his hands by Thor who insisted on carrying it for Tony to his living room. To a certain extent Tony finds all of this cute, but he is slowly starting to feel annoyed. Most of the time he hence tried to avoid to be around the others, which meant he shifted his sleeping and waking hours, which on the other hand did upset Steve.

 

"You can't work in the middle of the night," Steve insists. "You need to sleep."

 

"I sleep during the day," Tony argues.

 

"No you don't. You are never really sleeping during the day," Steve sighs. "Tell me what I can do to make things easier for you."

 

"You could sigh less," Tony huffs, unfairly so.

 

"I'm not sighing at you," Steve argues. "But because I have no idea what to do."

 

"Just let me be?" Tony offers.

 

"That's not an option," Steve answers earnestly. "I trust you to look after your health. And if you can't do that, I have to step in."

 

"But-"

 

"There is no discussing that," Steve answers sharply.

 

"They drive me insane, Steve," Tony blurts out. "I know everyone wants to help and protect me, and it's sweet and all, but I feel like I'm suffocating. Yesterday Clint and Sam were discussing my diet. The other day I wanted to go on the roof deck to – god forbid - catch some fresh air in all quietness and I had two people accompanying me." He throws his hands up. "You know what, I'm done with being pregnant. I'm not in the fucking mood of it anymore!"

 

The fact that Steve doesn't call him out for cursing says a lot. Instead he reaches out his hand. "Okay, okay," Steve sounds a lot softer now, he takes Tony's hand, tugging at it. He pulls him into a hug, and Tony hates when he does that, because when Steve's voice is like this, and his scent is so soothing, it makes him melt. And he can't stay mad then. Steve nuzzles his nose against Tony's neck, exactly at the spot were he originally marked him when they mated.

 

"You are not playing fair," Tony mumbles.

 

"How about we leave for a few days?" Steve offers, suddenly, out of nowhere.

 

"You mean," Tony blinks. "A vacation?"

 

"Yes. What do you say?"

 

"Are you for real?" Tony asks further.

 

"We can take Peter along. He looks kinda sad recently," Steve suggests.

 

"You wouldn't mind taking him along?" Tony asks in surprise, not able to hide his joy that Steve was even thinking about Peter.

 

"I would love being alone with you, of course," Steve answers truthfully. "But Peter is important to you, and he does belong to our family too. And I think he needs some time out as well. Let's take him along."

 

Tony draws back a bit, smiling at Steve.

 

"I take that as a yes?" Steve asks, wrapping his arms around Tony's hips.

 

Tony nods.

 

~~~

"I'm looking forward to when I won't be fat anymore and can walk instead of waddle," Tony complains. Peter is helping him with his suitcase and laughs slightly now.

 

"You are not fat, Tony," Peter tells him immediately.

 

Tony points at his round belly. "And what do you call this here?"

 

"That's not fat, that's the baby!"

 

"So the baby is fat?" Tony asks.

 

Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance.

 

Tony grins. "You know, Steve would scold you if he saw how you rolled your eyes at me."

 

"I see Steve's video every time I'm in detention," Peter shoots back. "I'm immune to his scolding."

 

Tony laughs slightly. "Don't make him hear that."

 

"It's such a pity," Peter sighs leading the way into the cottage Tony rented for them. "That you won't tell anyone the baby's gender."

 

Tony smiles. He and Steve indeed kept it a secret. "Do you want to know it?" he asks.

 

Peter looks at him, blushing slightly. "You would tell me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But everyone else..."

 

"You are not everyone," Tony states. To his surprise he sees something in Peter's expression shift. He suddenly looks a bit happier all of a sudden. It strikes Tony that he indeed looked a bit down recently. "Let's settle in, eat something and then I will tell you."

 

"Am I not disturbing you guys?" Peter asks shyly.

 

"Not at all."

 

"But is Steve really okay with me coming along?" Peter wants to know.

 

Tony smiles. "He even suggested it. He said: Let's take Peter and get on a vacation. I'm so glad he suggested it." He pauses. "I know everyone means well, but I really needed a break. Steve realized it. I'm glad he came up with that idea – I would have felt selfish for asking for a time out somewhere away from the city."

 

"Why?" Peter blinks. "Why would you feel selfish?"

 

"I shouldn't be thinking about myself now."

 

"You should be totally thinking about yourself," Peter says with conviction.

 

Tony stays quiet for a while. "Steve did so much for me during the last months. I didn't want to ask for even more."

 

"He made you pregnant! You can ask for everything now," Peter says, and from anyone else it might have sounded judgmental, but Peter with his big innocent eyes just sounds... sincere.

 

"Fine, I got it," Tony grins. "Now let's prepare some coffee and tea. Steve is going to come back with our lunch soon."

 

 

He is right, because a few minutes after them Steve appears with a few bags in his hands. Tony and Peter meanwhile checked the rooms. Peter is going to sleep in the attic floor, a cosy room with a ladder leading to it. Steve and Tony are going to stay in one of the generous rooms in the first floor.

 

Tony looks at the boxes skeptically. "Don't tell me you brought the salad for me?"

 

"I also got you a burger," Steve says. "But I thought I could bribe you and Peter into eating some veggies."

 

"Why me? I'm not pregnant," Peter argues.

 

"But you are fifteen and need proper nutrition," Tony says before he realizes that by lecturing Peter, he needs to set a good example. He throws a glare at Steve and grabs the salad. "At least there are tomatoes in it," he muses. "You could have gone for quinoa, you know?"

 

Steve blinks. "Is that a thing?"

 

Peter and Tony exchange a glance.

 

"Don't give me that look," Steve grumbles. "Like I don't understand a thing."

 

Tony pats his arm. "It's cute when you don't get the 21st century," he teases softly.

 

"Is that so?" Steve raises his eyebrows. "Cute, huh?"

 

"Yes, really cute. Well... as cute as an alpha can be."

 

"I'm just here to tell you that a minor is in the room," Peter interrupts them with a grin.

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Then let's eat before something dirty happens."

 

"Ugh," Peter grimaces. "I don't want to hear that... at all." He grabs his food and hurries to the living room.

 

Once he is away Steve kisses Tony's forehead. "You look really beautiful today."

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. "You do realize that I'm basically gigantic at the moment?" He pokes his belly.

 

"You are always beautiful, Tony. Everyday you get more handsome."

 

"Jeez," Tony blinks. "Is it your intention to make me blush as much as possible today."

 

Steve winks. He seems to be in an incredibly good mood. "Maybe."

 

 

 

 

Steve went for a walk. Tony knows he loves being active and in the nature, so he told him to just go for a run or walk. He needs it. And Tony is with Peter anyways in case he feels sick or needs something.

 

"Okay, what's your guess?" Tony sits down opposite of Peter on the sofa.

 

Peter looks up from the floor. He has been lying there and reading. He sits up immediately. "Are you really gong to tell me!?" he asks eagerly.

 

"Yes, but keep it to yourself. And make an effort to keep it to yourself."

 

"I will," Peter promises.

 

"So, your guess?" Tony wants to know.

 

Peter tilts his head. "I don't know. I kinda hope it's a girl."

 

Tony feels surprised. He could have sworn that Peter wished for a little brother. "Why's that?"

 

Peter shrugs. "Because I am a boy," he stutters, and blushes.

 

Tony looks at him for a moment, before he sighs. "Pete..." he mumbles.

 

"I know it's stupid."

 

"It's not going to change anything," Tony tells him. "Even if I have a child soon, it's not going to change what you mean to me. You are like my own kid to me, and nothing will change that."

 

Peter looks at him hopefully. "Really?"

 

"Sure, I need you. During the last months you and Steve were the only people keeping me sane." he smiles. "I'm going to rely a lot on you from now on."

 

"Is that true?" Peter beams. "So I can continue to hang out with you, and I will see the baby before the others? And I can babysit, it will be like my own sibling? I will have more rights than the others?"

 

"You are part of the family," Tony tells him bluntly.

 

"And Steve?" Peter asks carefully.

 

"Thinks the same," Tony grins. "You know, he married the whole package."

 

"Well, he got the smartest omega on the planet. He is lucky," Peter states. Then he slips closer. "So... what is it going to be?"

 

Tony smiles. "You guessed correctly."

 

"YES!" Peter beams. Then he grins. "Everyone will spoil her rotten."

 

"There is a high chance for that to happen," Tony chuckles. He looks at Peter insistently. "It's alright, Peter. If you have doubts and fears, next time just talk to me. You can always talk to me, okay?"

 

~~~

 

Despite all the initial nervousness and stress and fear Tony had about going into labor, and all the questions he asked his doctor – they settled everything, discussed everything, Tony knows what will happen, how the cesarean works – the moment he knows it's finally going to happen, he is so... calm.

 

He has felt off the whole night. Not necessarily in pain, just different. His sleep was more restless than usual and he got up to walk around several times. In the morning he met the others in the joint kitchen, and they were happy to see him, because the last two weeks Tony actually preferred to be alone.

 

The others adapted to his wish, and Tony assumes Steve put his foot down to really allow him to have the space he needed.

 

He chatted with Natasha, joked with Thor and Clint, had Rhodey feel the baby's kicks and let Bruce make breakfast for him. Then he went back to his living room to get some sleep. It's a few hours later when he wakes up... and feels it. Twitches. They are apart from each other long enough just like his doctor told him they would. He still has enough time to prepare. So he does.

 

He takes a bath, tries to relax, even works a little and once the twitching starts to get stronger and the time between them gets shorter, he switches his clothes, grabs his long prepared bag for the hospital and goes to catch Steve.

 

He finds Steve in the common living room, playing a card game with Peter and the others. Tony puts the bag down. "Steve," he says. "We need to go."

 

Steve turns around in surprise, almost falling from his chair while doing so, and for a few moments he looks like he is close to getting a panic attack. "What..." He jumps up. "You mean... the baby..."

 

"I'll call Happy," Peter blurts out.

 

"I already did that," Tony reassures him. "I'm preparing myself since this morning. We still have time, no need to stress."

 

He was prepared for hell to break loose once he told them, but he just doesn't mind. It's like he sees everything through a weird milky glass, even the noise seems to be toned down. He has a feeling that this won't last too long though. Once the pain kicks in, he will feel everything much stronger than now.

 

Steve helps him into the car. He turns to look at Peter. "I'll call you once they start the cesarean. It might take a few hours, okay? Until then keep the tower... sane."

 

"Got you!" Peter beams. He bends down towards the car to look at Tony. "Tony..."

 

Tony smiles at him. "Thank you."

 

 

~~~

 

"Can I do anything for you?" Steve asks, voice shivering slightly. He is nervous, anxious, and happy at the same time... and seeing it all so openly in his eyes pisses Tony off to no end. Hours later his calmness wore off... and he feels everything way more shitty-freaking-fucking intense.

 

"Yes," Tony huffs. "You could go and cut off your dick! This is all your fault, you ass!"

 

"Baby," Steve says softly. "I'm here. All the way. Not leaving your side."

 

"You have to stay anyways!" Tony furrows his eyebrows. "It's your fault I'm fat and ugly! You know how long it's going to take to grow these belly muscles back!? No other alpha would look at me anyways, so you are stuck with me for eternity!"

 

"You have never been more beautiful," Steve looks so sincere that Tony decides against flinging himself against his neck and strangling him. Not that he would be able to do that now anyways.

 

"You can't possibly mean that," he mumbles.

 

"I do." Steve says, again sounding way too sincere for Tony to get mad. "You have made me so happy, Tony. Happiest man in the word."

 

"Are you truly okay with not having a boy?" Tony asks gruffly. He doesn't even understand it himself why he mentions it now. Steve never said anything about his baby's gender, let alone complain.

 

"Didn't we talk about this already?" Steve looks surprised. "I'm happy with any gender. I will love a girl just like I will love a boy!" He takes Tony's hand. "Are you really worried about that?"

 

"A bit." Tony feels weirdly dizzy. "What if you want an heir?"

 

"An heir to what?" Steve asks, his voice serious. "Tony, if I may remind you, you are the one with the wealth, money and empire." He smiles. "Look at me," he says softly. "The fact that fate blessed us with the miracle of having a baby against all odds means more to me than any gender ever could. She is going to be my little princess. I will probably spoil her rotten. Do you think I would really mind our baby's gender?"

 

Tony takes in Steve's serious, yet kind face, the soft look in his eyes, and... "No." Despite the pain he is currently in, he feels something warm flooding his chest. "You will be a great father."

 

"You too," Steve says softly.

 

"I don't know." Tony mumbles. "What if I take after my father?"

 

Steve brushes with his hand over Tony's cheek, apparently not minding his sweaty face. "You will be the best father our little princess can have. You will be everything she needs. Look what you have done for her already."

 

Tony smiles slightly. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

 

"Our first child." Steve sighs dreamily.

 

Tony's eyes snap open. "Did you just say "first"!? Are you nuts? You think I'm ever going through this again?"

 

"You are doing so well," Steve says, sounding slightly panicked. "Dear," he offers at the end.

 

Tony glares at him, but before he can insult Steve he feels an excruciating pain going through his body. He can't even scream at the pain or make any other noise. "Tony!?" Steve exclaims in horror. "Talk to me."

 

Tony takes a breath but can't bring himself to form words. Steve rings for their doctor. The man arrives immediately. "I think," he says with a smile. "It's about time to welcome your baby."

 

At this point Tony would have been ready to welcome absolutely everything. Alien. Monster-baby. "Seriously," he manages to breath out. "Let's get it out."

 

 

 

He wakes up hours later. The room around him is dimmed, not too light. His stomach feels empty suddenly, he feels the stitches though, but not much, and there is something nuzzled against neck. A tiny little being, with a slightly squished face and the tiniest hands Tony has ever seen. She is so beautiful. And... "Steve..."

 

"I'm here," Steve is at his side immediately. His eyes look weirdly red. He kisses Tony's forehead.

 

Tony smiles, looking down at the little sleeping bundle in his arm. The tiny fingers, the small head, the cute little nose. She is so precious. "Rose," he mumbles. "Because she is so beautiful and precious."

 

"That's a beautiful name," Steve agrees, smiling warmly. He brushes over Rose's head with his fingertip. "Now we have a name."

 

Tony nods tiredly.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Steve's eyes are brimming with tears. "You created a miracle."

 

"Hm," Tony hums, already falling asleep again. "As far as I'm concerned you were kind of involved too."

 

Steve doesn't tease him back. He just strokes Tony's hair. Big softie, Tony thinks contently, his perfect alpha teddy-bear.

 

~~~

 

When he wakes up the second time he feels a lot clearer, but also a lot more... sensitive. He sits up a little, holding his little girl in his arms and just like this he starts... to... fucking... cry.

 

He needs another therapist. One isn't enough!

 

"Tony?" Steve asks in horror. He was sitting in a chair at Tony's side and reacts fast. He touches Tony's hair softly. "What's wrong, dear? Are you feeling hurt? Should I call the doctor?"

 

"No," Tony huffs. "Everything is alright."

 

Steve nods tentatively, and it's so obvious that he tries to find the right words not to hurt Tony's feeling that it makes Tony cry again. Steve hugs him, obviously completely at loss. "Tell me what's wrong."

 

"Nothing, I just love you so much."

 

"I'm relieved," Steve kisses him softly. "Because I love you so much too."

 

Tony smiles slightly. He still feels like an idiot, but doesn't really mind right now. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

 

"Can I?" Steve stutters.

 

"Of course," Tony chuckles. "You are her father."

 

"But what if I... you know..." Steve blushes. "Break her... I'm pretty strong..."

 

Tony has to fight hard not to laugh. "Come," he says softly, pulling Steve closer and making him sit right at his side. He pulls Steve's arms into the right position and carefully places their daughter in his arms.

 

"She is the most beautiful living being ever," Steve mumbles dreamily before he looks at Tony. "Right after you."

 

Tony grins. "I'm not feeling jealous of our daughter," he chuckles. "But thank you."

 

"She has your nose," Steve analyzes with mere fascination in his voice.

 

"And your eyes," Tony adds. He chuckles. "Let's hope she won't have inherited your the-Cap-disapproves-look when she gets older."

 

"Look who is being back to being a tease," Steve says in amusement. "I didn't know my look of disapproval is a thing."

 

"It absolute is," Tony answers, enjoying the light-hearted bickering. It feels so real and normal and good. He smiles contently. His gaze falls on a well known teddy-bunny at the desk in his room. "I see, Peter was here too."

 

"Yes," Steve chuckles. "He went to buy us some sandwiches. And I told him to get you some coffee. The awfully sweet ones you craved so much because you couldn't drink them during the last weeks."

 

Tony smiles brightly. "You are the best."

 

"I'm your alpha after all," Steve says.

 

"Your alpha senses tell you which coffee I like?" Tony teases.

 

Steve smiles, pressing a kiss against Tony's forehead. "Right," he says softly.

 

"You are a good man, Steve," Tony says all of a sudden. "You treat everyone with respect. You don't mind if someone is an alpha or omega, or a girl or a boy, they are all equal to you. You have ideals you follow, even if it's naive sometimes. That's why people respect you. Not because you are a superhero or attractive or a strong alpha, but because you are you." Tony doesn't know why he tells this Steve so bluntly, but he somehow... felt like it.

 

"Tony..." Steve stutters. And the tone in his voice carries so many emotions that Tony feels his eyes tear up again. Completely irrationally so.

 

The door opens slightly. It's Peter with a huge bag in his hands. "Tony!" he blurts out. "Why are you crying?" Peter's eyes widen. He looks at Steve, glaring at him.

 

"No," Steve hurries to explain. "It's... a bit difficult to... explain."

 

Right at that moment Rose saves them all the embarrassment of having to explain something by starting to cry. Her tiny hands are balled into fists and angry tears run down her cheeks. Tony takes her into his arms again, cradling her softly. "I love all of you so much," he says.

 

Peter blushes happily. "Do you want your coffee now?" he stutters. "Or if you need something else, I could-"

 

"Come here," Tony interrupts him. "And finally hold your baby sister." He smiles. "And then you and Steve can take turns in shielding me from any visitors until tomorrow. Only exception is Rhodey."

 

"I knew you would say that," Steve chuckles. "He is already waiting."

 

"Get him in for a few minutes," Tony tells him.

 

Rhodey doesn't disappoint him, he doesn't make a huge fuss. He just quietly approaches Tony, talks to him to reassure himself that he is well enough and then finally dares to approach the baby. Meanwhile Peter and Steve are taking turns holding her.

 

"Look who is here," Peter purrs. "Uncle James."

 

"Aw," Rhodey beams. "She is so beautiful. Let's hope she comes after Tony."

 

Steve glares at him. "Wait a moment... what?"

 

"Your papa Anthony is a lot cuter~" Rhodey teases while Peter bursts into helpless giggles.

 

Steve's good-natured humor apparently wins over his wish to bicker with Rhodey. "That's true," he states dryly. "Tony is cuter."

 

Tony is too tired to argue with them that he isn't cute, and that cute isn't even an appropriate word to describe him. Instead he leans back again. He feels tired and still drained from the stress and pain he went through during the last hours, but seeing his family around him and having the people he loves the most next to him right now gives him a sense of fulfillment and happiness he has never experienced like this before. A wave of gratitude overcomes him.

 

And pride.

 

And peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this. I almost regret I didn't turn this into a proper multi chapter! But now that I got a taste of A/B/O I kinda want to read and write more in this setting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it too! Thank you to everyone who read this until the end ♥
> 
> As always your comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
